Two aims are proposed to analyze the interactions of wild-type and mutant p53 proteins with the HIV-LTR region in the presence of other cellular factors. 1. The in vivo DNA binding ability of wild-type and mutant p53 to the HIV-LTR. 2. Identification of the cellular proteins, and the phosphorylation state of the p53, that interacts with the different p53 binding sites.;